generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave Incident
during the Shockwave Incident]] The Shockwave Incident occurred on Stardate 64191.42. It occurred when a strange alien RNA sequenced was introduced to energy in a medical lab on to USS Crusader (NCC-51492). Background The USS Crusader (NCC-51492) had captured Nova, and several pirates from a Orion Pirate Raider. The ships records were taken as well, as they made it back to Starbase 140. The voyage was punctuated when the pirate prisoners seemingly self destructed. Lieutenant Elita Jurani had found an suspicious protein in their RNA sequence that writes to self destruct instructions. Rear Admiral Maxwell Gunn wanted as much information on this substance that he could retrieve, and gave Elita clearance to continue her research. It was discovered that this substance was part of the cloning process, and was completely alien to our galaxy. While performing a quantum scan of the the substance. I cause a chain reaction that blew a hole in the Medical lab, and started a shockwave that escalted in power exponentially. Results about to ram a Zentradi Cruiser.]] The Blast would decimate the Cestus Shipyards, and all Starships would find themselves momentarily immobilized. As ships came back online to assist the Starbase, several Zentradi Cruisers, and the Super Dimensional Fortress came into the vicinity, requesting we surrender our Protoculture. Due to the immense size of their ships, Federation weapons were pretty much ineffective. The Zentradi weapons over powered all the ships, and they began abducting crew members. All were placed into suspension tanks, as the first visible records of the Zentradi's size was recorded. Captain Damien Lucifel, and Ensign Ariel Wrenn were taken to a lab where medical procedures were performed on them of a nature bot known to the Federation. Soon all of the abducted crew member would suffer intense penetrating pain as some kind of cellular extraction was performed on them. It was Captain {{Candela Greene]] that ended the stale mate, when she was mistaken for Nova and returned to the bridge of the Crusader. Just before Commander Teshurr gave the order to ram the ship into the Zentradi ship, she gave an counter order to surrender to all ships. After which all crew were returned to thier respective ships, Except Damien Lucifel, and Ariel Wrenn. The ships remained for 20 minutes and then retreated back for the Delta Triangle. Fallout takes on a Super Dimensional Fortress.]] The reprecussions of the incident annouced that a new, and dangerous foe had entered out galaxy. Nova had also escaped during the situation, and believed she returned to Juraan with the aid of the Zentradi. Teshurr , dissatisfied with Candelas actions requested a transfer, bur Rear Admiral Gunn pursuaded him to remain asthe First Officer. Captain Lucifel, and Ensign Wrenn would suffer horrible nightmares, as they were used to make the first prototype Zentradi clones. The weapons, and the substance that Elita was researching was found to be connected, as they were one in the same. It was then believed that this was a molecule of Protoculture. The Zentradi would continue abducting crew from Federation, and Klingon space, and using them to make clones for the Orion Syndicate, as well for thier needs. Notable ships * USS Crusader (NCC-51492) * USS Federation (NCC-73838) * USS Korgoth (KX-86000) * USS Striker (NCC-63420) * USS Victoria (NCC-51106) External Links Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum Category:Battles